Into the Shadows of the Night
by icEspArk
Summary: Now that Voldemort is defeated, Remus is beginning to feel something for the BoyWhoLived… Does Harry feel the same? What's this about Harry going back in time? where IS remy? orh dear..
1. Plans and Attraction

Disclaimer: No, not mine. Plot mine.  
  
Summary: Now that Voldemort is defeated, Remus is beginning to feel something for the Boy-Who-Lived... Does Harry feel the same?  
  
vvvv  
  
Into the Shadows of the Night  
  
Chapter 1: Plans and attraction  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
vvvv  
  
Remus walked around his rooms, fretting and fussing over his clothes. He was preparing to go to a party, which had been rushed throughout the day.  
  
He flushed when he thought about the birthday boy who is gorgeous in every way, his tanned skin, the way he moved, his midnight black hair, his lean body, but most of all, his beautiful expressive eyes. His beautiful expressive emerald eyes, which he had corrected quite a while ago.  
  
The last two years brought great change to the Boy-Who-Lived, for he had grown up and become more mature, more aggressive. Remus thought back to when he had last saw him, which was when the people had declared a day for the heroes of war to speak and to honor those who had died.  
  
Said beautiful boy was wearing a formal green silk shirt with a silver embroidered dragon and a pair of leather pants, which showed his well formed rear and torso. Though no one knew what type of preferences he had. It was clear to even the people who were straight that he was a dominator, not one to submit to others.  
  
Remus shook his head, sat down and wore his shoes. He had known a year ago that he had fallen in love with the younger man, thing is, he didn't know if Harry liked him back. Securing the laces a last time, he stood and walked to the door, where he apparated to Harry's home, Estrella de la Noche.  
  
vvvv  
  
Harry was currently sitting, relaxed, in at a table with a stack of books around him and holding a glass of sherry. He was at Hogwarts, doing some research for Dumbledore. Heh, did they think that he didn't know they were planning a birthday party at his house?  
  
It did no good to think such things of an individual who played the Big Game.  
  
He knew, from the way everyone seem to shift at the mention of his birthday, from the way they had wanted him to stay at Hogwarts to 'research', from the way everyone seemed to be hurrying around after he had eaten breakfast and prepared everything he would need from his home.  
  
All the evidence pointed that they were planning a birthday party. He wondered how many people would arrive, most probably a lot, he decided, as he felt that the castle of Hogwarts was almost devoid of magical signatures.  
  
He wondered briefly if Remus was going to come, before squashing the thought. 'Foolish child, knowing Dumbledore Remus might have to go somewhere else.' He thought, feeling a little disappointed that Remus might not be there. He sighed and looked at the stack of books in front of him, he had done what was needed of him. Now he could go Diagon Alley, maybe he could also go to Knockturn Alley. He snapped his fingers twice and a house elf appeared beside him.  
  
"What can Winnie do for Harry Potter sir?" asked Winnie, curiously.  
  
"Could you pass these papers to Dumbledore please? And tell him that I'm going to Diagon Alley. Thanks." Smiled Harry, as he handed to her a stack of paper.  
  
"No problem Harry Potter sir, it will be but a minute sir. Is there anything else I can do for you sir?" "No, that's all thanks" Replied Harry, and a moment later felt nothing beside him as the elf did what was commanded.  
  
Harry feeling the absence of the house elf apparated to the gates where he walked a few steps before apparating to Diagon Alley.  
  
vvvv  
  
The minute Albus heard from the elf, he called Winnie to go to Harry's house telling the people that Harry had finished doing the research and was currently in Diagon Alley.  
  
vvvv  
  
"What? Harry had finished the research? But it was expected to be until evening before he will be done. Never mind, let's move faster. Get on it, people!! We don't have time to lose! " yelled Molly, the minute she heard Winnie's message.  
  
vvvv  
  
'Hmm... The books here seem quite boring... How about Knockturn? I wonder... ' Thought Harry, as he walked out of Flourish and Botts and into the alley that leads to Knockturn.  
  
He walked for awhile before seeing a bookshop-like store, with an apocathary and a tattoo pallor beside it. He walked into the bookstore and looked around before arriving in front of the darker parts of the store.  
  
'Hmmm... The books seem better then those in Flourish and Botts... Oh? What is this?' Thought Harry, as he picked up a dusty book. He blew the dusty away, reading the title "How to deal with Lycanthropy" by Shenire Edwards. He held the book gently and walked by other shelves, picking some more in the process, before paying, leaving the store and going into the tattoo pallor.  
  
vvvv  
  
Author's Note: hehe...well, Mr Happy Java Man, hope you're happy now... Hehehe... I'm gonna make it clear. This fic is Harry/Remus!!!! 


	2. Lady Peeves the Damsel

Remus shook his head warily. Now he knew how the Weasley kids sometimes felt.  
  
Molly could really manage things, she had ordered everyone that had arrived early to help in the preparations of the party saying that everything had to be done before Harry returns.  
  
After what seemed like two long years, which only happened to be two hours, Molly had given them a break telling them to go and rest for a few minutes, before ordering them to "get a move on".  
  
He slumped onto a sofa with a loud "oomph!", and lay there wondering what Harry's reaction would be, until he slowly drifted off to Dreamland.  
  
vvvv  
  
During the time spent decorating Harry's house, he had walked from one end of Knockturn to the other, acquiring quite a lot of items for the guests at his home.  
  
Despite his magical prowess, Harry could not carry them all, therefore he had asked the shop owners if they could be so kind as to deposit all the stuff in his room.  
  
Of course, the owners had been more then happy to see the 'Great Harry Potter's Room', they had only been allowed to Floo to his room but it had been more then enough for them.  
  
After Harry had walked the entire length of Knockturn, he was naturally bored out of his wits. He had never thought that he would be this bored, when Voldie had been around it was more fun.  
  
If someone had gone right up to him three years ago, and told him that he would be missing Voldemort , he would have said that someone had them under the Imperio and sent them straight to St Mungo's.  
  
'Bah... Are they done yet? I'm bored... Hmmm, now let's make a checklist of what I have and haven't done. Torture Severus with Tickling Charms, done. Gotten Severus a present of apology, done. Given Siri a bag of sweets, done. Torturing Peeves... Hey! I didn't torture Peeves yet, after all the years he tortured me. It's payback time...' Harry grinned manically and apparated to Hogwarts', intent on torturing a certain poltergeist.  
  
vvvv  
  
Albus was walking towards the Library, when he heard a scream. A high- pitched scream. He stopped walking and thought it was just his imagination, until the scream echoed again, louder and nearer to him.  
  
It was not long before he saw the source of the scream.  
  
Peeves flew down the corridor having rude noises come out every few minutes, wearing a hot pink leotard, with neon orange skin color and bright green hair tied into pigtails, not to mention the poltergeist's fingernails were flashing in every bright color known to mankind, or rather wizardkind.  
  
Apparently, Peeves had forgotten that he could fly through the walls. 'Maybe something had prevented him from doing so?' Albus thought, amused. 'I wonder who could have done that to Peeves...'  
  
Just as the thought was gone, he saw the Source of Peeves Agony, which was the Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Currently-Tortures-Cheeky-Poltergeists.  
  
Harry strode down the corridors after Peeves, wearing a hungry and vengeful look in his eyes. "Peeves, oh Peeves, come out, come out, wherever you are... " He saw Albus and stopped. "You didn't happen to see a young lady wearing a pink leotard, and long bright green pigtails passing by, did you?"  
  
"Do you mean a female with orange skin who keeps making rude noises every few minutes?" Albus' eyes twinkled mischievously "Oh, certainly kind sir. That damsel should be stopped! Making rude noises, what would the students say?"  
  
"Well, it would make a bad example to the ladies. Pray tell, why did she make such noises with her upbringing?" Harry waved his closed palm about, and opened his fingers in front of Albus, the palms holding a handful of tiny colorful jellybeans.  
  
"Simple, I believe she ate too much beans. After all, such a learned man like you must have heard this phrase 'Beans, beans, the musical fruit, the more you eat the more you toot.' Haven't you?"  
  
"Oh definitely, I believe the damsel has gone down the corridor. Oh, do remind her that a school is for learning wisdom, not learning such crude noises." "I most certainly would, Headmaster, thank you for your information. Now I'd best be off. See you."  
  
"And you." Albus chuckled, before he sent a house elf to Molly bearing the message that Harry is currently at Hogwarts' torturing a certain ghost.  
  
vvvv  
  
"Oh, Harry's back at Hogwarts' torturing Peeves, well, that gives us more time! Remus, where are you?" Molly asked loudly. Before being shushed by her youngest son, saying "He is on the sofa fast asleep, don't disturb the poor chap, let him have some rest."  
  
"Oh, then everyone come on, we've got work to do!" Ordered Molly, groans responding to her. "Come on, groaning won't help! We want to give Harry a pleasant surprise, don't we? Then we'll have to work on it!!"  
  
vvvv  
  
Peeves looked around, heaving a sigh of relief when Potter had not dashed from around the corner, before giving a shriek, as Potter's footsteps echoed.  
  
He had been happily planning some jokes and pranks to play on the new students, when someone had hexed him into having green skin and orange hair, worst still was that he was wearing a hot pink leotard!  
  
He hadn't known that someone had hexed him until he passed by a mirror, until he saw himself. He had screamed like a girl, after he had screamed he knew he would be made a laughing stock, unless he did something about it.  
  
He used his ability to feel auras, and the nearest aura he could feel was the Potter boy's.  
  
He tried to sneak up on him, but it seemed that he had been expecting it, and when Peeves had opened his mouth to taunt him, the boy had sent a handful of what seemed like jellybeans into his mouth.  
  
Naturally, ghost and spirits could not eat solid food as it would slide out of their system. However, the jellybean-thingie had been specially spelled for spirits to digest, and in a few minutes he had let out one of the loudest and rudest noises he had ever heard before.  
  
After having the beans stuffed down his throat he had left all dignity behind and tried to fly through a wall, only to run straight into it. Seeing the Boy-Who-Lived advancing towards him, he screamed bloody murder and tore down the corridors.  
  
Hearing the Headmaster have a conversation with the boy, he had thought that the Professor would help him. Unfortunately, the old coot had given away his hiding place, therefore sending Potter to find him!  
  
He hid in the darkness, and hoped that he would not be found. However, when a voice behind him softly said "Tag, you're it." He knew he was gonna be dead.  
  
vvvv

"He's here!! Everyone ready?"

vvvv  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter didn't have much Harry/Remus in it. I'm not sure if there is any here, but don't worry, there'll be more in the future. I guarantee it!! In this story, i made it so that when ever Siri eats a bag of sweets, he goes sugar-high, and starts pranking people. =)  
  
Thanks for taking the time to review—  
  
empath89- yes, thank you, I'll try and update soon.  
  
AffectedMangoO- Thanks! It's my first attempt at writing Remus/Harry, I didn't actually plan the story , I just type the ideas that form in my mind out at the computer. Remember when in Harry's first year, he was almost put into Slytherin? And I put him as a master of the Big Game, so I figured he could wear slytherin colors to prove it. =)  
  
Jyderman- hehe.. thanks, I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
  
Mayla- thanks for taking the time to review. I appreciate it!  
  
Kees- yupx! He does, but he doesn't know how Remus feels about him. He's quite clueless about the love stuff when it happens to him. Thanks. =)  
  
Piper Of Locksley- Thanks! I'll update as soon as possible! I promise! =P  
  
Joulez- Thanks, though I can't update that fast, I'll definitely try! =)  
  
Jemma Blackwell- And I promise you, I will finish this fic. =) Thanks for reviewing!! 


	3. Surprise?

Disclaimer: No, not mine. Plot mine.  
  
Summary: Now that Voldemort is defeated, Remus is beginning to feel something for the Boy-Who-Lived... Does Harry feel the same?  
  
vvvv  
  
Into the Shadows of the Night  
  
Chapter 3: Surprise??  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
vvvv  
  
"He's here! Everyone ready?" whispered Molly. Everyone stood still and waited, obviously the lights had been extinguished much earlier, because of their fear that he would arrive early, even though they were reassured by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
After all, had the wise man not stopped Grindewald and Voldemort many a time?  
  
The living room doors were slammed open and many people stuffed their hands in their mouths, stifling screams. Since it was dark outside they could not really see anything, just a lean, imposing figure.  
  
A magically restrained body landed onto the floor with a thump and the body strode in, after which he closed the door. Remus sniffed the air quietly, smelling an unfamiliar scent.  
  
It was the mixed scent of peppermint and vanilla. The scent of Harry, the one which made his heart beat faster and his skin raise goosebumps.  
  
Suddenly, the lights were flipped on and everyone shouted "Surprise!" at where they had thought Harry to be, only to be greeted with a woman-like thing on the floor.  
  
Remus continued to stare at the wall standing at the corner, when he turned to see why it was so quiet, he looked again.  
  
Woman-like in appearance, it wore a hot pink leotard, with clashing orange skin colour and green hair tied into pigtails. All those matched with flashing fingernails that changed colour every few seconds, painted or hexed with god-knows-what.  
  
"What a babe, eh?" Laughed a smooth voice from the wall Remus was staring at earlier. Everyone turned to look, and saw Harry leaning against the wall.  
  
Said young man wore a green shirt, the which few buttons at the top had been left untouched showing a bit of his smooth tanned chest and enhancing his green eyes at the same time, trimmed with gold thread. The black silk pants were trimmed with silver and loose at the bottom, showed his lean figure.  
  
He looked like the panther which was also his animagus form. Proud and graceful but deadly.  
  
vvvv  
  
He slammed the doors open, and threw the poltergeist onto the floor, before sauntering silently to the wall at the corner, turned himself invisible, and flipped the lights on using wandless magic.  
  
Everyone that had gathered in the living room, yelled "Surprise!" and stared at the ground in front of themselves, seeing the poltergeist on the floor.  
  
However, it seems that Remus had noticed his scent and was currently staring at him, as if seeing him not the illusion. Harry met the older man's gaze with his own and scrutinised him.  
  
He had grown more frown marks and he looked tired, the cause of it was most likely the full moon. Otherwise, he looked as handsome as when Harry saw him months ago.  
  
After awhile, Remus turned his head away to look at Peeves and Harry saw him take another look at what he saw. It was then that he decided to break the silence settling on them.  
  
"What a babe, eh?" He said into the uncomfortable silence.  
  
vvvv  
  
For awhile, everyone stared at Harry, unable to say anything due to speechlessness and shock. Speechlessness, because he had hexed a spirit, or rather a poltergeist. Shock, because they had not noticed him.  
  
Harry moved with liquid grace to where Peeves was lying and banished him back to Hogwarts', hopefully in Filch's room.  
  
"So, what are you all doing here?" asked Harry nonchalantly.  
  
Instantly, all tongues were found and Molly explained that "It was supposed to be a surprise, but apparently it was they people who prepared it being surprised."  
  
After, singing the birthday song, the well-wishers separated into groups and Harry was pulled away by men, most of them wishing him a happy birthday.  
  
Remus sat on a couch, after the song was sung, and stared at Harry out of the corner of his eye, scrutinising him as Harry had done so earlier.  
  
vvvv  
  
Harry noticed this and smiled. He finally had the answer to his question.  
  
vvvv  
  
Remus saw that Harry noticed what he was doing, and blushed like a young school girl, lowering his eyes and turning to look at something else.  
  
vvvv  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, was slacking and being lazy, since not much people reviewed anyway, but it's getting more. And I'm loving it(a mcdonald's ad.. hehe.. =) ) . I'm just being curious and was wondering what everyone would do if I decided to delete this fic.. Not that I will anytime in the near future, but just wanna know... =)  
  
Feel free to review your thoughts, about what I can do to improve the fic and make it better. =) I would appreciate it and I'm sure that many others would too. Oh yupx, more reviews = faster updates. So r/r!!  
  
Thanks—  
  
Lady Phasma- well, I hope I won't be receiving your medical bill, cox I most certainly can't pay the cost of stitching a head back. Hehe.. Thanks for reviewing anyway. =)  
  
Insanechildfanfic- thanks for reviewing even if it was just a sentence. =)  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man- Haha... I'm contributing, don't look at me... (looks around)... haha... anyway, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chassandra- thanks for reviewing I'll try and update faster. =)  
  
Budgiebird- Well, is it starting off as you expected it? Or is it worst? And thank you for saying that you enjoy and are looking forward to more. =)  
  
Pure Black- thanks, I'll try and be faster.  
  
Joulez- hahahaha... when I buy a bag of sweets, I'll definitely give you some... hahaha.... Thanks for reviewing, I'll try and put in more Harry/Remus interaction in the chapters after this. It would be easier, since Harry now knows that Remus looks him... hehehe....  
  
SiLvErFaTeD- thanks for reviewing even if it was lesser then a sentence. =)  
  
Anonymous- to the person who laughed, well, that was a positive reaction. Thanks anyway, though it'll be easier for me to address you if you left a nick or something. =)  
  
Red Roses2-chan- I'm continuing the story don't worry. =) I would never give it up that easily. Thanks for reviewing what you think. =) 


	4. Edwards Shenire

Harry smiled to himself as he sat, relaxed, in Dumbleedoree's office. He liked calling the Headmaster that. It made him sound like Dumbee-adoree. Even better, it stops the elder man from forcing him to do things against his will.

Not that he can't do anything about the forcing, it was just too troublesome. It's just the exact opposite, but Harry preferred calling him by his nickname. It made things easier.

What made it laughable was that the man actually answered to it.

"…. Recently there's been an increase in number of people going back in time to right their wrongs, you have got to go back in time and stop-"

"Look, Dumbleedoree, why me? Why have I got to do it?"

"We, the Order, can't find anyone strong enough to go through time and survive. So you have to do it. It is my belief that some Death Eaters would want to go back in time and relive the ages just to destroy your being born and others that they hate."

"Where must I go? And when?"

"Harry, my boy, you are to go this very moment. Back to the time your parents were in Hogwarts. You are to post there."

"I am as much your boy as you being Voldemort's wife." With that said, he apparated to his home and gathered the bare necessities needed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The noise outside his door rose steadily, but Harry did not notice.

The shouts got louder and more frenzied, but Harry did not notice

He sat, staring out of the window, in an apartment of the Hogwarts Express. Unknowingly, he was sitting on the border of the Gryffindor-Slytherin apartments. His was the one separating them.

The door slammed open and he turned, looking down at the person who was thrown onto the floor, and oh-so-rudely interrupted his musings.

"Yes?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius Malfoy was part of the elected 'Counsel' of Slytherin, it did not stop him from having a bad day though. Lucius didn't really want to be part of the Counsel, really. He just didn't have a choice.

He was walking down the corridor of the train, searching for the 'little idiot that grabbed his trolley from him' called 'Kick-me Catch-the-goo' or something to that effect. He was quite irritated at the little 'pipsqueak'. Or so, Lucius calls him.

He wasn't quite sure where the Griffindor-Slytherin boundary lay, so he wandered around for quite awhile before realizing that he was lost. In the Griffindor section.

With hundreds of Griffindors, walking around.

"Shit."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James was walking down the corridor of the train when he saw Lucius Malfoy walking somewhere pass the boundary.

He smirked and grabbed Malfoy's robes, before slamming him against the wall.

"Hello Malfoy. What are you doing in this part of the train?"

"Just looking for my trunk, who Mr Catch-the-goo seems to have mistaken as his."

"I'm sure Peter will be glad to return your trunk to you. Provided that you dance naked in the Great Hall during the Sorting Feast."

"No."

With that word, James Potter punched Lucius Malfoy into an apartment door, and started a fight that would be the first in the year.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yes?"

Lucius Malfoy looked up, knowing full well that the other played the Big Game the minute he saw his eyes, his glittering emerald eyes.

"…"

Lucius couldn't say anything before being pulled up again by James.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm sorry sir, I will not allow this menace to disturb your silence. I will bring him away now."

James was about to drag Lucius away when he was stopped by a word from the mysterious man, that reminded him of a panther.

"Hold."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry stared at the dishevelled Lucius Malfoy in the hands of James and spoke one word, wrapping his magic around James and stopping him from moving.

"Hold."

He could see James' eyes widening in panic as he understood that the mysterious man had Pure Magic. A person who was dangerous, especially since said person caught him trying to beat a defenceless Slytherin, who wanted nothing more then regaining his trunk.

Harry forced James to release his rival, and asked Lucius if he was all right. Before letting James loose.

"Now, what is happening here?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James opened his mouth and felt it snap shut tightly again by the Magic.

"I was going down the corridor, sir, looking for my trunk which Mr Kick-Me Catch-the-goo stole, when Potter here decided I'm searching for trouble and started the first fight of Grffindor-Slytherin of the year."

"Kick-Me Catch-the-goo?"

"Peter Pettigrew, sir."

"Is this true, Mr Potter?"

"Yes, it is." James unwillingly spoke the truth. The Magic prevented him from speaking even a white lie, it seems.

"Return Mr Malfoy's trunk to him now, and go before I get anymore upset"

James quickly Enlarged the trunk and threw it at the both of them, before turning and running as if for dear life.

Harry raised a hand, and the trunk stopped its decent on the unfortunate Lucius, floating gently in the air.

"Here, take it and leave."

"Sir? Who are you?" asked Lucius, as he held on to the trunk Not wanting to believe that he had been saved by an unknown man who played the Big Game.

The man paused before replying "Shenire Edwards."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he had heard the question from the bewildered Lucius, he was about to introduce himself as Harry Potter. Rethinking it, Harry Potter probably never lived yet.

" Shenire Edwards."

He smirked as he wondered who Shenire Edwards really was.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You dickhead! Why did you, of all times, pick that moment to steal Malfoy's trunk? The man who protected him was overflowing with Pure Magic! He could have paralysed all of us in the very moment the door slammed open!"

"B-but! You told me to steal his trunk!"

"Yes, but not at that moment! Argh, never mind!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: sorry hahs, oh don't worry, this story's not gone yet... x I've temporarily lost sight of what I wanted at that moment p heeee, so yeah, sorry x


	5. The New Professor

**Into the Shadows of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. But even then, I only own the teeny bits you are not familiar with.**

**Chapter5: The new Professor**

"The Big Game-

It is a game of 'human chess', in which ordinary humans are pawns, a game of Mastermind in a sense. The MasterMind 'orders' steps the people take and manipulates the people around him or her to achieve the 'Mind's Purpose', be it subtle or not.

In layman's terms, the MasterMind gets what he or she wants via human manipulation. This is most often played by politicians, war-generals, in wars, and the like.

Naturally every person is a 'Mind' and everyone has the ability to manipulate, no matter how little that ability is. However, opinions of these people are influenced by the environment they grew up in and by other influential people in their lives, who are most often MasterMinds.

MasterMinds are leaders, they achieve the 'Mind's Purpose' with ease. As they are often powerful politically and literally, they often get what they want or need. These MasterMinds have tempered their skill of manipulation so well that they are able to see each step clearly and how to go about achieving it in their minds.

Parents may be MasterMinds, or Minds swayed by MasterMinds. This plays a vital role in the lives of their offspring, most often determining what the personality of the child would be like. The personality of the child depends highly on what their opinion of society is like.

An example, a child who views the society as a crowd of mixed up people, might want to 'tidy' and turn the society into an 'orderly' fashion. Thereby, he becomes a person who might be a MasterMind when he grows older.

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a major school found in Britain, most pre-MasterMinds tend to be in Slytherin, a House-division. Other schools might differ in separating the 'talented' children, or everyone would be mixed regardless of their talent. A prime example of mixing would be Alriuca Academy of Fine Arts and Magic; a major school in Rome, where students are sorted by magical signatures."

-- taken from "Games Of The Society" by Schmidt, Colgen.

* * *

Lucius looked around uncomfortably, wondering what the heavens was he going to do. He couldn't leave the apartment; if he did he might get beaten up again by Potter's gang. On the other hand, he couldn't sit because the Edwards guy didn't invite him to. So he stared at the man. On Edwards was a dark green turtleneck and a pair of black leather pants, his robes were nowhere in sight. The man himself wore his hair short while it was long at the back. '_Heck, he is beyond attractive. I'd love to exchange places with his clothes now… _' Lucius was thankful for his Occlumency that the man couldn't hear him, what would his parents think? A Malfoy being bisexual or homosexual. '_But still, Malfoys appreciate beauty and power…_'

"You may sit if you wish to," Edwards looked up suddenly. Blushing at being caught staring, Lucius sat beside and pondered about the strange man before asking him if he was a new Professor.

"Yes, I'm here to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Slytherin, I suppose?" The professor replied before holding (not literally) Lucius' eyes with his own. Lucius was found himself unable to breathe when the luminescent green eyes of his professor turned to his. He nodded faintly before ducking his head and pulling out a book to read, peeping over the pages every once in a while to stare at the professor.

* * *

Harry left the apartment as soon as the train reached it's destination, he didn't really expect his father to be so malicious as to bully a rival. Especially, when all said rival wanted to do was to find an apartment to sit in. During the ride he noticed the many looks that the blond had sent him and promptly ignored it, choosing to stare out of the window instead.

After he had alighted from the train, he was about to look for the Headmaster when he felt strange, it was as if he was missing something important. He looked around for awhile before climbing into a Threstrel-driven carriage and settled onto the seat. It had started to rain and shortly thereafter, a boy opened the door hurriedly and climbed into the seat opposite him.

Running a hand through his damp hair, the boy jumped slightly as he looked up it was as if he had not seen anyone in front of him when he climbed into the carriage. Meeting familiar brown eyes, as their eyes met. Harry cold only do one thing as he recognized the boy.

Harry blinked.

"Err... Excuse my barging into your carriage. It was the closest one I could find, I'm Remus Lupin. What's your name? Are you a new professor?"

* * *

Remus cursed as he ran into the nearest carriage he could find, it was raining and he didn't want to get his trunk wet. It would take a long time to dry, and not only that. It would stink when it's wet. He had missed James, Sirius and Peter as he had arrived slightly later than usual.

Still, it was pleasurable to have a peaceful apartment all to himself as he read his book. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't realize that the train had stopped and it was beginning to rain. It was only when the smell of damp earth, that heralded the approaching downpour, reached his nose did he realize the train was silent.

Remus ran a hand through his hair as he looked up, only now noticing a man with hair as dark as ebony across from him. The moment he looked up he met vibrant green eyes; he had never seen a shade of green so beautiful before. The man opposite him made Remus feel awkward, and funny. He felt vague presence of his wolf; it was as if the wolf had awoken early.

'_Waitaminute. The wolf is awake but not hostile?'_

The wolf had awakened in him. The wolf was growling in approval of the man before him. The wolf _likes_ him?

He scratched his head confused, and opened his mouth.

"Err... Excuse my barging into your carriage. It was the closest one I could find, I'm Remus Lupin. Are you a new professor? What's your name?"

The man blinked, before replying in a smooth voice. "It's fine. Yes, I am a professor this year. My name," He grinned dangerously, which made the wolf in Remus shift strangely.

"Is Shenire Edwards."

"Oh" was the only thing Remus could say. He had never felt his wolf shift so strangely before. Had he been in his lupine form, Remus thought his wolf-self would have already rubbed his sides with the professor. It wasn't only that which made him uncomfortable.

Remus already felt safe and comfortable with this man. To this, he shook his head and slapped himself gently. _'Heck, this sounds strange even to myself. I'm uncomfortable with him because I'm too comfortable with him. This is nuts… This is the first time I'm meeting him and I'm feeling this way, class is gonna be one adventure. Besides, it's not like he likes me or anything. I mean, I'm just a student and a werewolf at that. Why would someone as beautiful and powerful as him want to associate himself with me? Especially after the girls in Hogwarts sees him, they'll be throwing themselves off the roof to get his attention.'_

Remus shook his head again, this time sadly and looked at his hands. "What do you think of werewolves?" Came a question from the professor. "Do you think they are Dark? As the Ministry deems them? Do you think they should be kept captive? Should they be killed?" With each question he heard, Remus felt his heart breaking. But the professor had not stopped talking yet. "Or do you think they are mindless creatures with death and food on their minds at all times?" The man paused.

What Remus heard next though, shocked him senseless.

"I personally think that they are gorgeous creatures, it's sad how many people disagree with me on that point. Were-creatures are, after all, humans as well." The eyes of man across from him regarded him seriously, before he smiled gently.

"Do not fear, no one shall harm you when I'm there." The man lifted his hand and held it to Remus' face, to which Remus flinched and expected him to slap him and denounce everything he had said in the past few seconds. To Remus's surprise, the hand touched his cheek briefly before it was dropped.

The wolf in him whined contentedly, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up to the man. Dimly, as the man alighted from the now unmoving carriage, Remus realized one thing.

_The wolf in him was attracted to the man. Very much so._

* * *

Harry alighted from the carriage and immediately went hunting for the intruder. He had felt the magical nature of the being as the carriage was moving closer to the castle, he couldn't let the being bring harm to the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Especially since the people he cared for were in it. _'Especially Remus…'_

He shook his head mentally, it was too sad how Remus viewed his own wolf. He, as many people did, misunderstood it. He musn't think about that now. He had an intruder to catch.

As he turned a corner, he felt it's presence.

'_What the…?' _He looked up at the giant pincers and beady eyes before jumping away. It was a centipede, a giant one. Harry summoned his sword to him before chopping off its front legs. The centipede roared and Harry wondered vaguely if anyone heard it. The centipede lunged at him with the speed of a viper and he leaped into the air and focused on his sword before striking its head. He continued striking it, each time he did so that part would freeze. Finally after a long while the entire length of centipede was frozen and Harry slashed the creature viciously, causing the frozen creature to shatter into a million pieces.

He looked down at it, before sheathing his sword and walking away. _'Oh dear, I'm late for the Sorting Ceremony. Wonder what Al will say about it?'_

* * *

Remus searched and searched but he could find no trace of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, then again, maybe he was too anxious. Maybe the professor did not want to acknowledge what he had spoken about in the carriage. _'I'll just shut up and trust in the man, darn it! He didn't seem the type to lie, well at least, he didn't seem to lie when he said** that**.'_

The Sorting Ceremony had just ended and the Headmaster was about to stand and speak when the doors of the Hall blew open, causing the Headmaster and several professors to stand and brandish their wands while the students looked on in fear and trepidation.

In strode the very man Remus was searching for a moment ago, dangerous and elegant, but he also wielded a long sword on his hip, the sword had no hilt but a chain attached to the back of it. The minute the man strode in; Professor Dumbledore sat down and smiled.

"Shenire! The Sorting Ceremony has just ended, you have just missed a great Sorting! Where were you?" Professor Edwards grinned and gestured to his sword. "Patrolling around Hogwarts, what else?"

"Professor Shenire Edwards at your service, I'm going to be instructing Defence Against the Dark Arts for this year." Professor Edwards introduced himself to the hall's occupants, before striding up to the Staff Table.

Remus broke out of stupor and lanced around him, yup, the girls were definitely going to go after the man. When he looked up at the professor, it seemed he had joined the rest at the Staff Table. Sitting beside the headmaster, the professor smiled at Remus when their eyes met and winked at him.

Remus could feel several sighs as the girls and an amount of guys caught the wink and smile, thinking it was for themselves. As for him, he blushed and looked away.

The wolf in him whining happily all the while.

* * *

"Albus, there was a giant centipede in the corridors. I slayed it before I entered the hall, that's why I was late. Why is there such a huge centipede? Did Voldemort conduct his experiments on other creatures as well?" Harry asked the Headmaster, after he had winked at Remus, ladling food onto his plate as he spoke

"There are certain rumours that Voldemort is turning his attention to enlarge normal creatures to astonishing rates lately, however there has been no proof of it actually happening. These giant creatures are said to be immune to shrinking spells, as though they are resistant to magic."

"Which they most likely are. Seeing from Voldemort's point of view, that is." Harry continued, where the Headmaster had left off, grimly.

Harry spoke up and told the older man that he would be patrolling the halls after the Feast, before digging into his dinner with a hearty appetite but with the table manners. The headmaster nodded his consent while Harry sipped his apple cider and looked around the Hall. His eyes coming to rest on a few people as he did.

The Slytherin Blond, who Harry had met on the train, was staring at him unembarrassed at being caught. Another Slytherin, this time a distance away from the first, who seemed to be an outcast even in his House.

His father, James Potter, the obnoxious boy who had nearly hurt a rival, was simply at the wrong place and at the wrong time. His godfather, Sirius Black, who he had not seen on the train, but Harry was certain that he was in an apartment with his father. The traitor, Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed Harry's family. As he stared at the boy, he felt rage overcoming him. Realizing what was about to happen, he breathed in slowly and calmed himself and resumed roaming the hall with his eyes. Remus Lupin, he would have him.

With the goblet that was in his hands now firmly on the table, he nodded to the headmaster before standing and walking towards the doors of the Great Hall. However before he could reach it, a familiar voice shouted out. "Professor Edwards!" and Harry turned, surprised at what the student did.

* * *

**AN:** My exams are over! Hooray! Hopefully, the readers will still like this fic. Especially since I have spent a few hours sitting here, and thinking about the plot of this story and the future. Okay, so tell me! What do you think about this chapter? Amusing? Strange?

C'mon people, review so that I will know what can be improved on and what not to do. Useless flames will be used to bake my pizza though.

**Next chapter**-

Harry finds an unexpected 'present'.

Harry protects xxx against more monsters.

What Lucius and his buddies are doing in the dungeons.

What James and his buddies are doing in the Common Room.


	6. The Present

**Into the Shadows of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. But even then, I only own the teeny bits you are not familiar with.**

**Chapter6: The Present**

* * *

**Where I left you:**

With the goblet that was in his hands now firmly on the table, he nodded to the headmaster before standing and walking towards the doors of the Great Hall. However before he could reach it, a familiar voice shouted out. "Professor Edwards!" and Harry turned, surprised at what the student did.

**Now:**

As Harry looked around the general vicinity from which the shout came from, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes stood and asked him where his office was located. Harry blinked once before he remembered that every professor had his office situated somewhere close to their rooms. _Right, Albus has not mentioned where I was rooming as of yet._

He asked the name of the blond and the blond ran a hand through his hair before replying with a "Sirius Black, Sir." Harry smirked lightly and spoke over his shoulder as he continued walking towards the doors. "Well then, You'll have to find that out some other time then, won't you Mister Black?"

Thus saying so, he walked out the doors without so much as a second glance to the rest of the Hall. As the doors closed behind him, his eyes hardened and he used his magic to tap onto the sentient vast magic bank of Hogwarts. He sifted the various professors who had tapped into the magic bank and reached out for the Headmaster with a tendril of magic.

_Ah, I was wondering when you would inquire about your rooms. Follow the Fifth Forgotten and walk to the end of it, your rooms are guarded by my present to you; an animated statue of a Hydra. There is a rune of a sort upon its right shoulder, place your palm onto that rune and a 'door' will appear on the wall near it._ The Headmaster spoke.

_That 'door' is the entrance to your rooms. Now about your office, if you travel slightly further along the Fifth Forgotten, you shall notice a door with a metal crest which looks of dark silver, but is in actuality, mithril. Place your palm upon the crest and you shall unlock the door. You may customize your rooms and office, just tap onto the magic bank and tell Hogwarts what you have in mind. Should you endeavour to alter or change the security of your rooms, all you need to do is to rewrite the runes of your security system. _As Albus was telling him the instructions, images flashed through Harry's mind, courtesy of the older wizard.

_Well, trust you not to tell me when I was sitting beside you._ Came Harry's amused reply as he stretched from standing in the same position, in front of the doors of the Great Hall. He began strolling down the passageway and making his way to his rooms.

_I wanted to see what your reaction to the student's question was. Did you know? After the doors closed, the students started talking rather loudly? It seems that they are quite enthusiastic about attending your class. _ The Headmaster replied mischievously, before continuing in a more serious tone. _Besides, I needed to check if you could actually tap into Hogwarts' magic bank. As you have realized earlier, Hogwarts only allows those whom she trusts to use her magic and to be in tune with her. She is, after all, a sentient being. She protects her own children, as we shall protect her._

* * *

As the doors closed behind the new DADA Professor, students could be heard whispering about how 'cool' they thought he was, how they couldn't wait to have experienced his class and then some.

Thinking back to what the Professor had done, both in the carriage and in the Hall, he blushed. The Professor is a contradiction to Remus. It seemed that whenever Remus tried to decide what kind of a person his Professor was, he found out something new which makes what he has thought out senseless and nonsensical.

Professor Edwards was definitely intriguing and what was worse was that both the wolf and himself agreed wholeheartedly on Edwards being very interesting. _So interesting that the wolf wanted to know more about him, so mysterious that the wolf behaved more like an inquisitive puppy about and to the older man._

Not noticing what he was doing, he woofed down the steak and loaded more chicken onto the empty plate in front of him. James and Sirius exchanged glances before nudging their suddenly ravenous friend.

They had never seen Remus with such a big appetite in all their years together, it does not help the situation that said friend would be muttering to himself and blushing faintly once in awhile. It cannot be healthy, something must have happened to him. James and Sirius looked at each other again and nodded.

"Earth to Remus!" James leaned over and nudged him again, yet Remus seemed oblivious to James attempts at snapping him from his musings. Sirius then loaded Remus' plate with spaghetti and meatballs, thinking that such an action would snap him out of it, seeing as how Remus had detested the 'stringy worms' and artificial 'flour balls'. Imagine his surprise when Remus not only made no objection, instead eating the food as if it was the last food on earth.

It was only when James poked Remus' forehead did he jump and look at James and Sirius, startled. "Is something the matter, mate? You seem to be off in your own world there." James commented. "Yeah, and you ate spaghetti and meatballs!" Sirius piped up, looking at him concerned. "You never eat spaghetti, not to mention meatballs."

Remus looked at his plate once again and his thoughts drifted back to his Professor before dismissing them with a quiet "it's nothing, just suddenly feeling famished is all" before filling his cup with the nearest jug, which happened to be pumpkin juice, and sipped at it.

James and Sirius traded looks again in bewilderment. Something had definitely happened; Remus had never liked the taste of pumpkin juice before.

During the exchange, Peter had merely looked between James, Sirius and Remus before shrugging and continuing to stuff his face with food. They'd tell him if something was up anyway...

* * *

((the numbers you see here will be explained at the end of the page))

"Gwahh! It'sss the bogeyman! Gwahh! Ssssssave our sssoulssssss! Sssound the alarmsss! It'ss coming after usss!" 1

"Sssshut up, bogeymen don't carry swords! Bogeymen are puffsss of dussst!" 2

"You talk rot! Bogeymen don't even exissst!" 3

"What'sss a Bogeyman?" 4

"Gwahhhhhhh! I'm surrounded by dusssst! Gwahhhhh!" 1

"You big baby! Bogeymen are LARGE puffsss of dusssst! Not patchessss of dussst!" 2

"We ssshould obssserve what thissss Bogeyman isss trying to do." 5

"Don't ssstick your head too clossse to that Bogeyman! What happenssss if he pokesss you?" 2

"Hey, what'sss a Bogeyman?" 4

"There'ss no ssuchh thing asss a bogeyman!!" 3

"Gwahhh!! The Bogeyman isss ssstaring at me! Help!! He'ss gonna kill me!! He'sss gonna ssslay me with that ssshiny sssword!!" 1

"Sssilenccee! Let me try to tasssste how he sssmellss like." 6

"WHAT'SSS A BOGEYMAN?" 4

"HA-CHEE!! THAT BOGEYMAN SSSTUFFED MY NOSSSE WITH DUSSST!!" 6

"I'm telling you, bogeymen DON'T EXXXISSST!!" 3

"But if it isss a bogeyman, why iss it in the sshadowss??" 5

"Ha-CHEE! I can't sssmell anything!! That monssstrouss bogeyman assaulted me with hisss dussst mitessss!!" 6

"You bunchhh of headlessss chickensss! Why isss that thing sstaring att uss in sssuch a manner?" 5

Harry stared at the creature in front of him in shock. Well, yeah, granted that the Headmaster provided him with a hydra for an animated statue to guard his rooms, but he really did not expect something like this! It was ridiculous! He took a step forward and out of the shadows.

"Aha! You monssstrousss bogeymen! Thinking all of your kind are sssso high and mighty eh!" The second head, Jim, as Harry has named him, commented to Harry.

"SSSHH!! Don't provoke him! Now if only he can inchhh away ssslowly… Don't look over! Don't look over!" Dave, the fifth head whispered loudly.

"I'm telling you bogeyman are jussst figgmentss of thossse humansss'sss imaginationsss!!" Steve, the third head spoke loudly.

"Let usss jussst obssservee him before we make our deciiissionss about what sspeeeciiesss he belongssss to." Jack, the sixth head stated practically.

As Jack spoke, all of the heads swiveled around to eye Harry who felt that he was currently glued to the ground.

Harry took a step forward and kicked the creature's paw softly, before stepping back quickly. The Hydra's reactions were immediate.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! He made my paw numb!! He sssstunnedd mee! He'sss coming afffter me! Gwaaaaahhhhh!! He'sss gonna ssslay me and feed me to hisss breathren!! Gwahhh!! He'sss gonna go Indiana Jonessss on me!" Bob, the first head, wailed.

"What hasss Indiana Jonesss got to do with this? Thisss creature doessn't look flat nor sssmall." Pip, the fourth head questioned.

"I'm telling you thisss creature isss not a Bogeyman! He'sss a human!!" Steve insisted.

"HA-CHEE!! My nosssse isss blocked again!! What did you do to my nosssse, you!" Jack sneezed and exclaimed.

The six heads kept flailing about like he had just stabbed them with his sword, Harry stared at them wide-eyed before clearing his throat and speaking loudly. "Excuse me gentlemen-"

When he was interrupted by Bob. "GWAAAAAHHHH!! He'ssss talking to usss!! Gwahhhh!! I'll name your chhhild ffor you! I'll give you my nexxxt meal! Jusssst let me livvve! I have my brotherssss to take care of!"

Harry cleared his throat again and spoke in a louder voice. "Asss I wasss ssaying, before you interrupted me, I'm not a Bogeyman. I'm a wizzzard. And you are guarding my rooms, now pleassse do not make such a ruckusss!"

As Harry finished speaking, the six heads calmed down and scrutinized him. One of the heads opened it's mouth and addressed him, when they were done. "If you are the human Hogwartsss assssigned me to guard, you will know what to do."

"Yesss, indeed I do." Harry walked closer to the hydra's body and placed a hand on it's body, as if patting it. The rune beneath Harry's hand glowed and another rune appeared on the wall next to it. Soon the rune on the wall was replaced by a dark path, and the hydra nodded it's heads in assent as they watched Harry walk into the darkness as before and the path closing itself yet again.

"Yesss, he isss indeed the one that Hogwartsss wasss ssspeaking of." Dave said, as the Hydra prepared to lay down and sleep.

"Wait! No one'ssss anssswered my quessstion! What'ssss a bogeyman?"

* * *

Harry looked around him at the barren room before walking to the adjoining room, the bedroom. The bedroom had two windows a bed and a cabinet, it was also joined to the toilet. The toilet was big, almost the same size as the previous two rooms.

Harry, suddenly wishing he had an interior designer, sighed and tapped into the magic bank and getting down to work on how his rooms would be like.

It would take a looong while before he'd be able to patrol the halls again.

* * *

As soon as Lucius reached his bed, he flopped onto it and groaned loudly, to which Thomas Nott replied.

"Oh my Our very own Mr Malfoy has just flopped ungracefully onto his bed and even worse, he groaned loudly! What next? Him, wanking in the sight of all of us?"

Lucius threw his pillow at Thomas and told him to sod off. "It's not everyday you see a Professor brush off an attractive student such as Black as though he was nothing."

"Seriously, I wonder what he might teach us? During the feast, I tried to sense whether he sides the Dark Lord or Dumbledore. I can't feel to whom he might be siding. It's almost as if he's blocked us off from reaching his emotions." Michael Bullstrode stated as he strode from the door.

Lucius decided to let his fellow room-mates know about what he was thinking of. "From what I have experienced on the train, our Professor has control of Pure Magic. Very good control, if I might say."

"As with all the other students, the only thing we can concur now is that he has more power than over previous professors and that is something to be cautious of." The three Slytherins exchanged glances before, Thomas remarked to himself not-so-quietly.

"Well, at least there's a chance of him being bisexual. Heh Heh Heh…"

Lucius just rolled his eyes and Michael swatted the back of Thomas' head.

* * *

The upper year student walked silently down the passageway to the dungeons. That new Professor seems very familiar but, what was familiar was being elusive. He simply couldn't remember what was so familiar about him! He had nearly cracked his head upon wondering, so much so that he did not notice the creature in the shadows until it took a swipe at him.

The boy jumped forewards, out of the way quickly into a crouch. Looking at the oncoming animalistic shadow of the creature, he fled down the corridor. Seeing another creature, a huge one in the distance, he took a gamble and ran past the slumbering creature swiftly.

He ran quite a distance before he turned to look at the first creature, only to find the form of a man wielding a long sword and attacking it. The second, rather serpentine in its monstrous size, had multiple heads out of which three were staring at him.

He could take it no more, and fainted.

* * *

"James, Sirius, I'm retiring for bed now. See you." Remus spoke loudly as he climbed the stairs. James and Sirius, who were currently engaged in a game of wizarding chess, then began to speak when they were certain Remus was out of earshot.

"Sirius, you noticed that Remus was behaving very strangely, haven't you? He has been ever since he had arrived at Hogwarts, in fact." James bit his thumb and gazed into the fire.

"What else could it be but the curse? Unless something had happened during the holidays? But even then, it is highly unlikely that something would cause him to be so distracted."

Both boys then agreed to call it a night and make a list of why Remus would be distracted. The plan was simple; they would meet every night and try to discern what the cause was.

* * *

**AN:**

I'm not sure of Theodore Nott's Dad, so I decided to name him Thomas! Haha!

I think people are as likely to believe, what occupied me, as much as to believe Kakashi huh? So well, all I'll do is update this story.

And! Constructive criticism please! R&R too!

Okayy, now that I've made Lucius a Bisexual.

Tell me:

-who should have a crush on Harry?

Lucius? Sirius? Thomas? Who else? (Evil laughter)

-should I make a whiner, bimbo Narcissa Black?

- I need more OCs! As students, to attend Harry's class and for the story to work.

(so please help me make up some. Please? )

* * *

Reviews:

Sefadora Firewood: okay, I'll keep that in mind.

Jj Queen: haha, unfortunately I don't even know what spell check is. So it's just me and my poor grammar.

HoshiHikari: You're pretty sharp! That one is part of the plot, it's a piece of the plot that will be known at the end. Unfortunately, not now though. The student, Sirius, wanted to set a prank on Harry. A welcome prank, if you will.

Shania Maxwell: I will, and thank you! )

Remia: I think there are still many more good remus/harry stories out there. And I have much to learn from them too, so hopefully I can continue to improve! ) thank you!

**Thank You:**

Alisnape, Serpent91, Adnexus, MagicalWinry, Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR, gryffincri

* * *

((this refers to the numbers at the messy conversation in the front.))

The numbers are of the hydra heads.

1 refers to the first head- Bob, the Dramatic

2 refers to the second head- Jim, the Obnoxious

3 refers to the third head- Steve, the Doubter

4 refers to the fourth head- Pip, the Naïve

5 refers to the fifth head- Dave, the Cautious

6 refers to the sixth head- Jack, the Practical

I couldn't afford to have nine, I thought it would be more amusing if there could be multiple personalities. But as well as it's amusing, it's would also be rather tedious if I had to make Harry have continual conversations with the hydra.


	7. The First Day Of Classes

**Into the Shadows of the Night**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. Only those you've never heard of is MINE! Other than that, I beg to differ. :)**

**Chapter7: The First Day of Classes**

* * *

**Where I left you:**

"What else could it be but the curse- unless something had happened during the holidays? But even then, it is highly unlikely that something would cause him to be so distracted."

Both boys then agreed to call it a night and make a list of why Remus would be distracted. The plan was simple; they would meet every night and try to discern what the cause was.

---

He ran quite a distance before he turned to look at the first creature, only to find the form of a man wielding a long sword and attacking it. The second, rather serpentine in its monstrous size, had multiple heads out of which three were staring at him.

He could take it no more, and fainted.

* * *

**Now:**

[_Remus_

He had left the dorms early that morning after, to have a run to clear his mind. So, to mention that while doing his exercise he saw something at a certain place around the lake made him drop his jaw was understandable.

That is, since Remus didn't actually expect the person that he saw to be the exact person he was thinking of. Said person was sparring with a _shadow being_ in his equipment and attire or lack thereof.

Sweat dripping down his body and armed only with his sword, he maneuvered his body to avoid, defend and attack his opponent- who held a sword in his hand as well. Within the faint light of the early morning, the man seemed to be a vessel of the shadows. From slipping from shadow to shadow, to the smoothness of the transitions itself- the man was dangerous and yet so darkly attractive.

Watching the professor in nothing but a sword and what he was currently dressed in, it was to be wondered at if he was to be underestimated. The darkness draped itself over the two dancing figures and caressed them like they were Shadow Walkers- the origins of fearsome creatures of the muggle context.

Professor Edwards danced with his opponent- that was the only way to put it. It was a deadly dance, yet the professor seemed to delight in it. Slipping under his opponent's sword, he kicked his feet out from underneath him before the other man back-flipped out of the way of a kick to his neck.

Remus was stunned at the level of fighting skill that he was witnessing. It didn't help that Remus was staring at the professor for the fighting skill; it was also partly that the professor wore only a pair of long pants of colour indeterminate in the lack of light. His pants did nothing to cover his leanness; rather it seemed to have enhanced the effect.

Drool.

Remus watched as the professor drop-kicked the other being before disarming him with his sword. Upon disarming him, the being stood up and bowed rather awkwardly before vanishing into the shadows of the trees. Whilst the object of his recent emotional turmoil went to pick up his towel, Remus wondered what he was going to do next.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare?"

* * *

[_Harry/Shenire_

Harry knew. He knew the minute he felt eyes on him, never mind that Earth had moved unconsciously to protect one of her own. I mean, do trees normally move on their own? Never mind that the faint tang of wolf could be smelt through the leaves, and that panting could be heard. Harry knew that there was a spectator to his little 'performance' with the magical construct.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" Saying so, he pulled the leaves apart and smiled at the young Remus. Harry pulled him out of the cover of the trees gently and passed him a spare towel before pointing at his chin. "Here, wipe the drool."

It was only as Remus blushed, did he then realized that he had drooled and that the wolf in him was probably drooling within too. _'Yes, wow. Synchronized drooling, what would the other Marauders say? About him drooling over his professor and was caught in the act.'_

"You were awesome, professor!" Remus could not stop himself from uttering those words and so he blushed- redder than before.

"Not to deviate from the topic, but we need to go back soon or your dorm-mates will report that you have gone missing." Harry smirked and walked with him back to the school. "Back to what you were saying, yes, you caught me while I was sparring with a magical construct."

"But why would you need to train? Is something going to happen soon? Well, that's what my senses keep telling me these days." Remus quickly spoke up.

"Yes," Harry paused. 'But of course, he has the wolf's senses. It'll be more of a wonder if he doesn't sense anything.' "Recently, Voldemort has been rumoured to be experimenting with creatures. And for some reason, some of them have magical properties while others are larger than life. I mean, simply larger than the size that life meant it to be seen in."

"I see..." Remus looked at the floor thoughtfully. Harry smiled and patted his head before whispering in his ear before walking off to his rooms.

He knew he had to have to move quickly, he had a guest in his rooms that would awaken in about an hour approximately. It appears that he had more on his hands than he had initially thought when taking up the future Headmaster's task. Of course, having a person who more than qualified for the position miraculously appearing for the interview, was another thing that the past headmaster should have found suspicious.

Then again, Harry would think about that topic at another point of time, for he had the guest to attend to.

* * *

[_Sirius_

Stumbling over wayward chests strewn around the room, Sirius blearily walked to the bathroom- but not without stubbing his toe first and walking into a few walls.

"Damn it!" _Ugh. _Did everything have to go against him so early in the morning? He couldn't even remember what he stubbed his toe against. Over at the full-length mirror in the bathroom, he rubbed his eyes once. Before slapping himself and rubbing his eyes disbelievingly again, it was only a short moment later was he finally able to wrap his mind around what he had seen.

A shrill scream could be heard ringing throughout the house of Gryffindor as a once-brunette-turned blonde-the-night- before exclaimed in shock. "JAMES! IS IT MY EYES OR AM I A BLONDE?!"

This was of course, completed by snickers, guffaws, laughter from two of said Marauders. Neither noticed that Moony was walking up the stairs and not joining them in their laughter, red as a tomato and clutching a towel in his hands rather tightly.

* * *

[_Remus_

"It's the first day of school. Have fun, Remus." As the sentence was whispered in his ear- Remus' face became the colour of a tomato while his hair stood on end. For some funny reason, the wolf in him was whining contentedly at what Professor Edwards did, and the wolf wanted the professor to repeat his actions.

'Oh no, I've got it bad.' Was the only thing that resounded in his mind once he realized that he had drooled earlier that morning when he saw his professor sparring in nothing but a pair of pants and his sword- with perspiration dripping from his toned body.

_Scratch 'his professor', now make that 'The Sexy Professor'._

He was so preoccupied with pondering that he failed to notice that Sirius has just found out, ever since the night before, that he was a blonde. Thus doing so, he walked into the door just as it was being opened by blond Sirius, who had figured out what had exactly happened to cause his crowning glory to be bleached.

"**ARGH!**"

Remus didn't exactly watch where he put his foot at that, and it caused him to stub his toe against that very door that roomed his companions and himself. Suffice to say, James and Peter had sufficient time to snigger and escape while Sirius was occupied with apologizing to a Remus who was bowed over his throbbing toe.

* * *

[_Severus_

His head _hurt_. That was his first thought when after regaining consciousness. But the slight pounding in his head was nothing compared to the comforting feel of the bed he was lying on. He snuggled back under the blankets without a second thought.

'_Backup there-_'

'_Bed? Comforting?_'

"Well it's good to see you're enjoying your nap."

Said boy jerked upright into a sitting position so quickly that he managed to head-butt our wonderful not-so-Golden Boy. Thereby causing the man to fall off the bed and falling on his bum. Yes, our dignified professor fell on his bum. In front of Severus Snape, the snarky guy who had a hate-hate relationship with his dad. Not to say that they had any sort of relationship except of hate, but you get what I mean. And not to say that Severus actually knew what sort of a twisted relationship they had, but you get my drift.

"Oh, err... what time is it, sir?" Severus didn't know what to say. '_Yes, hooray. I fainted in front of the professor, I wake up in the professor's bed and he still reminds me of someone. What is there that I can say? "Yes, Professor. I meant to take my chances to try and wake up in your bed, even if I did faint because I saw a hydra in the castle."_'

'_?'_

'_Oh my heavens. A HYDRA IN THE CASTLE?!' _Severus started to hyperventilate until The Hand landed on his shoulder, shocking him out of thoughts that were (not literally) running around in his head like headless chickens.

"It's 7.30 in the morning. Are you okay? You looked like you were hyperventilating. What do you remember before blacking out?" With green eyes that seem to shine as though hiding some great secret, the professor asked the stunned student.

"Professor, there's a hydra! A hydra in Hogwarts! There's a hydra!" Severus was almost hysterical, never mind that part of his blush was due to the dark attractiveness and distance of his professor.

His professor that was currently clad in only a pair of gray pants and a towel, seemingly to have just exited from a shower

"And here I thought you were going to mention the minotaur." His professor muttered amused, what he said though- caused poor frantic Severus to freeze in terror. "M-m-minotaur? The first creature was a Minotaur?"

Professor Edwards chuckled. "Oh? I thought there was a Hydra?"

"But, of course, there's a hydra! I saw it with my own eyes! Professor, do not take me for a fool! Are you just going to sit and allow the Hydra and Minotaur to rampage around Hogwarts? What kind of professor are you, if you allow students to be running around while they might be harmed by such monstrosity? If that's the kind of professors Hogwarts has, I-"

"Hold your horses, drama queen. The Minotaur has already been taken care of. The Hydra is another thing in itself. " On seeing Severus lean forward, Edwards mumbled hesitantly. "The hydra is my, err, my watchdog per se. I mean it's my 'security guard', I meant- oh never mind." Finished Edwards as he realized that Severus has blacked out yet again, and on the first day of classes.

Our dear professor sighed before moving about his rooms to prepare for the oncoming influx of students that would be attending his class. He couldn't afford to forget about them just for one student who blacked out, could he?

* * *

[_Lucius_

_He was a man. The one who held such beautiful eyes, that much he knew. Those eyes that seem to have experienced much pain, that seemed to exude strength and of possessiveness. Eyes that now seemed to be alight in the moment of passion._

_Eyes of deep glowing green held his own as the owner of said eyes pushed him up against the wall, kissing him and leaving him wanting more. As the man moved to bring his ministrations lower to his sensitive neck, Lucius raised his hands to hold the green-eyed man tighter against himself as well as pressing himself further into the wall. _

_Lucius groaned in want, yet at the same time detesting that he was even in such an emotional state at any point of his life. Just as the green-eyed man was about to move lower-_

"WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Someone pulled the blanket off of him, leaving him shivering in the coolness of the morning. Pulling the blanket back over himself, Lucius mumbled some unintelligible phrases and ducked into the cover of his blanket. Now really, all he wanted to do was dive back into that place and allow that other man finish what he was doing, Lucius was certain that the dream would have ended well. Was it so hard to just leave him alone back to his dream-lover's arms?

Michael shook his head at the sight below him, it wasn't often that you could see the Malfoy snuggling back under his blankets and wrapping himself unknowingly with his actions. Why of all days did Malfoy pick the first day of classes to have a good dream? Couldn't he relive his dream during the holidays or the weekends or something? The Bulstrode heir sighed, 'Well, if that's going to happen…'

"Ooof!"

Michael had grasped the blanket, and tugged on it sharply thus causing the Malfoy heir to roll out of his bed and to meet the floor in a moment. The Malfoy was a sight to behold- what with his shoulder-length hair going all about the place and his facial expression to still be one of a person half-asleep. Making a mental note to remember how the slumber-ridden boy looked, it would not do to forget how much of a blackmail this would make.

Blearily, running a pale hand through his hair in an attempt for his hair to fall back in place, Lucius remembered that it was the first day of his classes. In addition to that, he was currently nursing a hard-on which -he was praying- for would not be visible to his dorm-mates. Now if only he could find a way to keep it hidden along the way to the bathroom, with a limited time before classes start, Lucius had to try _now_. Praying that no one would notice, he took a deep breath before standing up.

Michael snickered from his spot at the wall at the other boy's hesitant movements and his inapt ability to try to cover up. He couldn't understand why the Lucius wouldn't just walk straight to the toilet and maybe just let the erection declare itself. '_I mean, what else could House- and dorm-mates think of, right?'_

* * *

[_Harry/Shenire_

He strode down the hall purposefully, greeting at the various students, ghosts and portraits that were scattered about. Ignoring whispers that seemed to have started since he walked down the length of the hallway, he smiled charmingly and paused briefly to ask some questions of the ghosts before continuing on his way.

Walking around the corner, he bumped into two dark-haired students that caused memories of the past, or rather his past but the future of theirs, to surface in his mind.

"Morning, and what are you hiding from, if I may be permitted to ask?" Harry asked as he looked down at the messy, untamable hair of his teenaged father and the dull brown head of his accomplice.

* * *

**AN:**

Don't give me that crap that Remus should have smelt Harry first, let me remind you that everything has to have had a beginning.

So remus hasn't exactly learnt how to identify whose scent is whose- all he as now is an oversensitive half doggy-nose that will overload when too many smells are bombarding him at once.

I'm trying to build an image of the Slytherins having a pretty normal lifestyle and school-life. All that's different from them and the other Houses is that most of them, if not all, are pure-blooded. However, pure-blooded does not equate to high-ranking. And, _no_, I don't have something against stubbing their toes.

I've been away for a long time, heck my updating this fic would not be constant. I know better than to promise otherwise now. And to be honest, I have lots of ideas- just that piecing it together is another thing in itself.

Cookies for those who are able to figure out who the man with the green eyes is, the one that is in Lucius' dreams that is.

Constructive criticism is good! Useless flames are for heating up the Common Rooms of the four Houses.

**If the readers' don't review what they think, I am going to continue with what I have in mind.**

* * *

Tell me:

- Should Harry teach other classes? Specialized classes that are not really of the school curriculum, that is.

- How should the other students find out about Harry's 'special' abilities? By stumbling on it accidentally for their morning exercises or something similar? Or in an attack on the school by rogue Death Eaters, causing Harry no choice but to use his abilities where people could see it?

- Should Harry be active in his advances towards any other students other than Remus?

- Should he even make his advances clear to Remus?

- should another student hog Harry's attention for awhile, thus causing Remus to get jealous and take some action on his own?

* * *

Reviews:

Sefadora Firewood

Kath19: I want to as well, but since entering tertiary education- I've been more of a perfectionist towards school. So I might not be updating constantly.

MagicalWinry: Yup, he has a minor crush that might/might not grow. That's depending on what ideas you reviewers manage to put into my mind. Hee :P I haven't exactly put Bellatrix in yet, but she'll be entering the fray soon enough. Not that she'll be completely bimbotic, but just so that it'll be rather amusing to watch.

SemiAngel8: I'll try putting Sirius with a minor crush to begin with, nothing more unless the reviewers manage to convince me. 

Raygem: Thank you! I do try to put my ideas into words. 

Shania Maxwell: the hydra was amusing, but it's rather confusing if you really get down to the basics. Rather messy work, that conversation was.

Jemma Blackwell: I'd have been the one that stood there and drooled at him, haha! For what it's worth, I won't say that she'll be completely bimbotic nor too severe. Hopefully I'm able to get the balance right, aye?  And to the headmaster issue, hopefully I've addressed it partially in Harry's POV in this post.

Kathy: Narcissa would naturally be rather attracted to him. So, I think I can accommodate a minor crush too :P

**Thank You:**

Serpent91, cyiusblack, TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfic... , Fred kissed George


End file.
